Oh, Nawat!
by 910totallyawesome2758
Summary: This is just a one-shot. Sometime in the second Daughter of the Lioness books, Nawat comes back from battling. But it's not what Aly expects. Weird things happen. Rated T for alcohol references. lol. Please R & R.


**Haha. This is going to be really stupid, but I just had to write it. It's only a one-shot, so you don't have to worry about any other stupid chapters. I don't even remember how I came up with this, but I thought it was hilarious. You may not think so, but I don't care! Lol. Just read it, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No One's POV

Aly sat at her desk in her office. She was supposed to be working, but Aly couldn't stop worrying about Nawat. He had been gone for so long. Aly was worried something had happed to him. Aly sighed and tried to get some work done.

_Why did Nawat have to fight?_ Aly thought. _It's not his war. He shouldn't be putting himself at risk for something that didn't involve him. No, that's not fair. He wanted to do this to keep his cousins, the natives of the Copper Isles, safe. I just miss him. That's all._

There was a knock at Aly's office door. Aly really didn't want to be disturbed right now. She was too busy worrying about Nawat.

"Go away!" She yelled. If the person out there was smart, they would know that they should leave her alone. Aly could be very violent when she was angry.

The door was opened slowly, even though it was locked. Aly shouldn't have taught her friends how to pick locks. She looked up. It was one of her students, but Aly was too angry to remember her name.

The woman looked seriously afraid. _And she should, too, for disturbing me,_ Aly thought angrily.

"Um, A-Aly. I was s-sent to—" she gulped. "to tell you th-that, um."

"Just spit it out!" Aly yelled.

"The crows have returned!" The girl turned and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Aly gasped.

"Nawat!" Aly whispered. It could be him! He could be back! Aly was too shocked to move. She could see Nawat again. The door banged open. Aly's head snapped up. Who was bothering her this time? Was it Nawat?

It wasn't. It was another one of her apprentices. "What now?!" Aly was letting her pent-up frustration flow freely.

The man jumped. He wasn't expecting Aly to yell at him. What did he think Aly was going to do, hug him? She hadn't been the nicest person to be around ever since Nawat had left. Seriously!

"I-I thought I'd tell you that the, um, the crows are ba—"

"I know! Someone already told me! Gosh! Just leave me alone!" The man ran from the room.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. That's when Aly snapped, as if she wasn't angry enough before.

"I KNOW THE CROWS ARE BACK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aly screamed.

The person came in anyway. Aly reached for the knife she had at her waist and prepared to throw it. But when she saw who was standing at the door, she dropped the knife. It was Nawat. Aly stood up so quickly the chair she was sitting in fell over.

"Aly! Iiiiiiiii'm home!!" Nawat said loudly, slurring his words a bit.

"Nawat! You're drunk!" Aly said.

"No I'm not!" Nawat replied, though it was painfully obvious he was. He couldn't stand up straight, he was slurring his words, and I could smell the therka from here. Therka was the most alcoholic drink anywhere, and he was reeking of it.

"Ahhh! Stranger danger!!" Aly screamed. She pulled a shotgun out of nowhere. Then, she shot Nawat. He fell to the ground.

"I'll get you for this! You…you…" Nawat flipped his hair. "_Person._" With that, he died. Aly stood looking at him with shock. Then, Nawat sat up, sort of twitched, and then fell back down with his legs in the Captain Morgan position.

Aly ran to Nawat and fell to her knees in front of him. "Oh, no! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Aly screamed with her hands in the air.

Then she grabbed the shotgun and shot herself in the head.

The end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The last thing Nawat said was from **_**Epic Movie**_** and therka is from the book called **_**Ever. **_**I thought it was a funny word, so I wanted to write it somewhere.**

**Haha. That was so much fun to write. Don't get me wrong, I love Nawat, but I just felt the need to write this. Even if it was incredibly stupid and made no sense. Aly would never ever do that to Nawat or herself. Aly and Nawat were totally OOC!**

**Please review. Even if you want to say how retarded the story was. It would make me very happy. **

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
